


please let me leave your pyramid

by necking



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, band au, tour concert photographer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: Trini's just trying to enjoy being the front-man of a famous band and move on from her ex-girlfriend, Kim, but it's hard when she owes her fame to said ex and has to tour with her for three months.





	please let me leave your pyramid

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been in my drafts for like 98 years i stg i almost forgot about it lmao
> 
> lets hope i actually finish this multichapter
> 
> this is a false depiction for my love for Taylor Swift i love that bitch’s music ummm all bangers tf
> 
> chapter title is from 'tell it to the volcano' by miniature tigers
> 
> title from ‘haunted pyramid’ by miniature tigers

Being famous wasn’t all it had cut out to be.

No, that was a lie.

It was pretty worth it, in Trini’s opinion, if you didn’t include the work aspects of it, like having to sit in a room with three of your best friends from high school while interviewers grilled you on which celebrity you were or _weren’t_ dating.

Really, she was just here to talk about the new album.

Maybe in the beginning, _any_ question about her music could’ve sparked _something_ in her, but lately, it’d been feeling dry.

Their first album had been a massive hit, hitting the charts in what seemed like an overnight process, since it’d come straight from the heart of a 17-year old girl.

Despite its success, Trini _hated_ that album with a passion, adamant on not making songs about her _ex_ her legacy, constantly being reminded of _her_ every time someone brought it up, which was _always._

However, the record label had rushed the process of the second album, not allowing Trini to even acknowledge her writer’s block, which, surprise, surprise, produced rather mediocre tunes.

That, coupled with the fact that the media wouldn’t shut up about her being the new ‘alternative Taylor Swift’ made her suddenly rethink her career choice.

And that was how she found herself on a Tuesday afternoon in her second interview of the day, absentmindedly picking at her nails while Zack answered all the ‘hot topic’ questions.

“So, you’re going on tour for your second album this summer-- ‘Talking to a Wall,’ it was called, what’s that about?”

“T,” Zack nudged her, once he realized the question fit under Trini’s tier of things she was willing to answer. He and Jason handled celebrity gossip questions, while Billy took over politics. Stuff about their music though, that was reserved for her.

“Sorry, what was the question?” She asked, her voice still coming out smooth from practice, despite it feeling dry.

By this point in the interview, it wasn’t a surprise Trini almost missed the question entirely. What with their hectic schedule in the days before the tour would start, the band was so busy doing as much promotional work as they could. It was a shock that she was even still awake right now, considering how late they were up last night, performing their newest singles on another late night show. 

The disc jockey, Ryan, or Bryan, Trini had already forgotten at this point, chuckled easily at her inattentiveness, letting it slide since he was so used to interviewing tired bands, and repeated his question. “I was just saying, I _loved_ your first album (big shocker) but your newest album, ‘Talking to a Wall,’ the lyrics and sound seem a lot more… different compared to your last album.”

That was… a _way_ to put it.

“Right, right,” Trini said, suddenly remembering very vaguely the question he’d asked about their sophomore album, “we were just trying to experiment a little bit, considering our last album was basically just about us whining about failed relationships and girls-- all very juvenile, you know?”

He nodded, indicating that she go on.

“Just because the lot of us have very different music tastes.”

“Right, right,” (B?)Ryan agreed, shuffling his queue cards for another question, “gotta break out of that Taylor Swift image.”

 _What?_ Trini thought, outraged at being compared to the grown ass woman who seemed like she hadn’t gotten any new song material since the spring of 2012. The media had been calling her a mini, grungier Taylor Swift since their first album came out, and she’d _thought_ the interviewers by now had known not to make that comparison again.

“Chill, dude,” Zack whispered, placing his hand gently on top of her clenched fist before she could reply. “We don’t need to ruin your rep even more.”

She sighed tiredly, releasing the tension in her hand, before completely cooling down. “Yeah,” she chuckled heartily instead, “don’t want any _bad blood_ , right?”

-

“We’ve finally solved the problem for your age old media depiction problem!” Alpha, their tour manager exclaimed.

“What?” Trini said, shutting the band van behind her with a loud _slam._ They’d just come back from their interview with Ryan Kimmel, she’d learned his name was, and truthfully, she was looking forward to taking a nap for the next 84 years, _not_ listen to Alpha’s dumb publicity stunt ideas.

“Since you’re so tired of being compared to T-Swizzle,” she groaned at that, “I met up with the PR team, and among y’know, the change in sound and lyrics, and who you’re dating, or the lack thereof, I should say-”

“-just get to the point, bro,” Zack said, rubbing his eyes tiredly while Billy and Jason rested their heads on his shoulder.

“-Right. We just decided we should probably get you a tour photographer, who can shoot you guys not only in concert, but also behind the scenes, so people know what you guys are really like.”

By then, Trini already had her earphones in, and was ready to nap on the way back to the studio, so she just nodded her affirmation at the poor man instead, letting him know she agreed with his idea, “yeah, yeah, sounds perfect, I’m in.”

He beamed, and Trini grinned back sleepily, before drifting off completely.

-

It was their first day off in a long time, so to Trini, it made perfect sense for her and her entire band to meet up at the local 24 hour breakfast diner at 3pm, since they’d all been able to sleep in well past the afternoon.

Honestly, she probably should’ve been hanging out with people who she _wouldn’t_ have to see all day everyday for the next few months, but she wasn’t much of a social person, and she didn’t really have any friends outside of their band, anyway.

Her plate had just barely touched her table when the door chimed loudly, indicating that someone had just entered. 

“Guys! Hey guys! I knew I’d find you here,” a familiar voice said, rushing toward them.

At the sight of his face to put two and two together, Trini immediately scowled at her manager’s presence. It wasn’t that she hated Alpha, or even disliked him, it was just that she was conditioned to go into work mode every time he was in the room, and was therefore automatically bummed at even the _mention_ of his name, especially since it was their _day off._

“Hey Alpha,” Jason greeted him, effectively stopping Trini from making a rude remark at his chipper attitude so early in her day. “What’s up?”

“Oh boy,” the short man said, clearly out of breath. Trini wouldn’t be surprised if he’d run all the way from wherever he came from. “I… Have… Some… Great… News.”

Zack stood up from his seat in the booth, patting Alpha on the back, “hey man, breathe. Don’t worry, we’re not going anywhere.”

Alpha nodded, breathing heavily while Zack handed him his own water, and Trini, completely unaffected, continued her breakfast. Earlier in their career, Trini maybe would’ve at least stopped her activities until Alpha got to say what he needed to, but by this time, she knew if she didn’t let herself enjoy things right away, there was a chance it would be taken away from her.

“I found your new tour photographer!” Alpha finally said, once he caught his breath. “She’s pretty young but _so_ hot right now, and she offered to do it for an extremely discounted price!” 

“Did you say she was hot?” Zack said, his entire demeanor changing, while Trini rolled her eyes, and Jason scoffed.

“No, Zack, I think he meant that she’s really popular right now,” Billy clarified, before drinking his orange juice.

Zack’s face fell, but then quickly morphed into one of curiosity, “but is she, though? Hot, I mean?”

“Er- well,” Alpha started, clearly uncomfortable, “I have a picture of her?” He recovered, taking out his phone to show Zack a picture of their photographer.

The taller boy crouched down to examine the photo on Alpha’s phone, scrunching his eyes together to focus on the girl. “She looks like- oh my God,” Zack said, starting to laugh uncontrollably, “no fucking way.”

“What?” Jason asked, getting up from his seat as well to see what all the commotion was about, while Billy followed.

Trini rolled their eyes at their clichéd antics, a bunch of boys losing their minds over a hot girl while she started on her scrambled eggs, her curiosity only peaked enough for her to now eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Lemme see,” Jason muttered, and Alpha moved the phone so that he and Billy could see at the same time.

“Is that-?” Billy started.

“-HOLY SHIT!” Jason exclaimed, and then he joined Zack in loud and obnoxious laughter that caught the attention of the two other customers in the diner, as well as the majority of the waitstaff.

By now, Trini was extremely curious as to _what_ could’ve caused the three boys to react like _this_ especially since Jason and Zack were laughing and pointing at her, and Billy was looking at her apologetically.

“Holy shit…. Trini,” Zack said, in between laughs, the phone in his hand, “you should really look at who it is.”

He handed her the phone so she could look properly, and thank God, too, because she wasn’t about to get up and stop eating her breakfast for whatever or _whoever_ it was.

The screen had darkened a bit, so she tapped it so she could see better, and, at first, she didn’t recognize the girl in the picture.

It only kicked in a second later, and she was immediately grateful that she was sitting down, otherwise, she might’ve fallen over. Her vision was already starting to get blurry.

The photo was way more recent than the last time she’d checked on the girl in question’s now inactive personal Instagram account. Her hair was cut a lot shorter, and she looked a lot rougher than she did in high school, but Trini would remember that cocky smirk and beauty mark right above her lip anywhere.

“How shit would your luck have to be for Kim to be your concert photographer?” Zack said, all the while punctuating every word of the sentence with laughter.

Jason, on the other hand, had stopped laughing and patted her on the back, in a mild attempt to comfort her, “hey man, you wrote the entire first album about her, so this should be a perfect opportunity to write more for the third, yeah?”

She nodded absently at that, catching Billy’s sympathetic grin right before blacking out.

-

_“Jesus Christ, J, how long does it take to park?”_

_“I can’t find parking, T! That’s what happens when you take forever to get ready.”_

_Trini glared at him, but stayed quiet otherwise. She_ did _take a longer time to get ready than usual, hoping to see Katherine Hillard, the girl she’d been trying to hook up with for the past month, at the party._  

 _The party for_ her, _or her band, as Zack liked to call it. Jason and Billy didn’t really mind too much being sort of side members, but Zack was always adamant that they were called a band and not just known as ‘Trini. Oh, and the guys who also play instruments for her while she sings.’ Really, it was kind of a Maroon 5 situation, where it was basically just Adam Levine and any dudes they could find, but it wasn’t really her intention to have all the spotlight._

 _She couldn’t complain, though. Not when she got so much attention from_ girls.

_“Bro, I swear we’ve driven past that parking spot like, 4 times,” Zack said, pointing out a relatively large space not too far from the house._

_Jason mumbled something incomprehensible, and hovered nearby the spot slightly, but with the intention of driving past it._

_“What?” Zack asked._  

_“I don’t wanna parallel park,” Jason said, looking embarrassed._

_“Dude! Just park!”_

_“It’s my dad’s car! I can’t! It’s too big!”_

_“OHMYGOD YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO DRIVE!”_

_“I didn’t know I was gonna have to parallel park-!”_

_But Trini had already tuned out of the conversation. She rolled her eyes at their arguing, watching a small group of people outside make their way to the party._

Boys are idiots, _she thought, but her train of thought was interrupted when she caught sight of the girl who seemed to be leading the other late comers to the party._

 _She couldn’t really make out her face, but from what she_ could _make out, Trini could tell that this girl was_ hot. _She had on a striped sleeveless halter crop top, paired with denim cutoffs, and long wavy hair that went halfway down her back, reminding Trini to thank God that summer existed._

 _“Yo, J, hurry up,” Trini urged him, trying to get out of the car before she could lose sight of_ Hot Girl.

_Clearly, Zack had won the argument, since Jason was indeed in the middle of parallel parking. “Can you relax? This is harder than it looks.”_

_Trini rolled her eyes again, trying not to seem on edge for having to wait until they could get inside. “Should’ve let Zack drive,” she murmured._

_“Maybe you should learn how to drive before you shit on my driving skills,” Jason retorted, evidently having heard her despite her low volume._

_Unwilling to think of a witty reply, she flipped the bird in his direction when he looked back at her in the rearview mirror._

_“Suck a dick, Scott.”_

_-_

_They didn’t even have time for a drink before Zack rushed them into a game of beer pong._

_“Wow, Jace, are you even trying?” Zack laughed, once Jason missed a shot_ again, _effectively embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend, Aisha._

_“Babe, if I knew you were this shit, I wouldn’t have teamed up with you,” Aisha chuckled, shaking her head at her boyfriend’s antics._

_Jason turned even more red, and Zack laughed even harder, getting ready for his turn._

_While Trini waited for him to shoot his shot, Trini looked around trying to find the girl from earlier, so she could shoot her_ own _shot._

_Right as Zack cheered from getting the shot, he handed her the second ping-pong ball so she could sink the last one, and it was then that she finally spotted the girl from earlier._

_One thing was for sure, Trini was definitely right to want to rush for this girl. Her smile was so infectious, and she held herself with an air that only someone who was never ugly could manage. She’d probably still look good in a low ponytail._ Pretty privilege, _Zack would say, she had a lot of_ pretty privilege, _because Trini_ never _got nervous, but looking at this girl, she could almost feel her palms sweat._

_Without losing sight of her, Trini effortlessly threw the ball in a perfect arc, landing into the opposing team’s last cup and sidestepping away from Zack’s loud and boisterous gloating._

_“Okay, I think that’s enough for this guy,” Aisha said, dragging a very lightweight and drunk Jason away from the table._

_“One more go?” Zack asked Trini, but she was only half-paying attention._

_“Yeah,” she agreed, calling over her shoulder as she walked away, “you versus me-- find a teammate!”_

_“Why can’t we just find two other people to play against-?”_

_But Trini didn’t catch the rest of his sentence, already on her way to Hot Girl’s direction._

_“Hey, do you wanna play beer pong with me?” Trini asked, once she’d finally reached her destination. She knew she was probably interrupting whatever conversation these two girls were having, but with how tipsy she was right now, she didn’t really care._

_“Um, what?” Hot girl chuckled, surprised at the sudden question._

_“Me and you,” Trini clarified, gesturing between the two of them, “versus him,” a gesture in Zack’s general direction, “and her,” she said finally, pointing to her friend. “Oh, hi, Katherine,” Trini noted, not realizing her newest conquest was acquainted with her original conquest._

Hot Girl _shared a glance with Katherine, like she thought this was funny, “I don’t even know who you are.”_

_Trini matched her grin, “you’re at my party and you don’t even know who I am?”_

_Katherine laughed, and_ Hot Girl _reddened, further pumping Trini’s ego._

_“Well, I’m Trini,” she said, introducing herself._

_“I know that_ now, _” she mumbled, “I’m Kim.”_

_“Well, Kim,” Trini said, testing the feel of her name, “do you and, uh, Katherine (who?) wanna play beer pong with my friend and I?”_

_“If it gets me out of an apology, then yes,” Kim said, before following Trini back to the beer pong station._

_-_

_They’d spent the last two hours together, playing beer pong, and then chatting it up at the party, until it got too loud for comfort, and Trini suggested they go somewhere quiet._

_By somewhere quiet, Trini figured the roof was_ perfect _for that._

_“Where are we going?” Kim asked, following Trini outside, and it was evident that Trini stepping onto the recycling bin nearby the lowest part of the roof confused Kim._

_“Do you trust me?” Trini asked, holding her hand out for the taller girl to take._

_For a moment, Kim hesitated. It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights or anything, but she wasn’t the best at climbing things._

_Shaking her head, she took Trini’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled up._

_They followed the same process a few more times, Trini guiding Kim up step by step, until Trini was satisfied with the level they were on._

_“See? Worth it, right?” Trini asked, glad that the view wasn’t ruined by some ugly building, or some naked guy in the house nearby. It was her first time climbing this house, anyway._

_“Yeah,” Kim replied back, still sort of breathless from the adrenaline of the climb._

_They sat in silence for a bit, Kim catching her breath while Trini tried to subtly move closer so she could execute her signature move._

_Some kids from below them were playing a game, and by the sound of a startled voice yelling “_ Yahtzee! _” Trini could only have a vague idea of what was going on._  

_When the noise from below had calmed down a bit, and Kim’s breathing finally went steady, Trini decided it was time to start._

_“Y’know, I can actually read palms.”_

_Kim laughed at the seemingly sudden random topic, but decided to humour the shorter girl. “Oh, really?”_

_“Yeah,” Trini chuckled, shaking her head, “I’m dead serious. Here, let me do yours.”_  

_Doubtful, Kim grinned, but allowed the singer to take her hand._

_“Okay, are you ready?” Trini asked, Kim’s cold hand now in Trini’s warmer hands._

_“By all means.”_

_“Cool,” Trini said, and then got to work on Kim’s hand. “See this line?” She asked, gesturing vaguely at the top line of Kim’s palm._

_“Yeah.”_  

_“It’s your uh…” Trini trailed off, trying to think quickly for a valid sounding name for the line._

_“Yes?” Kim prodded, sounding amused._

_“It’s your… lifeline!” She said, hoping that was valid terminology. It sounded right, at least. “It just means you’re gonna die pretty young.”_

_At that, Kim’s mouth dropped comically, “oh no, really?” The determination to play along still evident in her tone._

_“Yeah, guess it just means you shouldn’t play it safe so much,” Trini smirked, and for a brief second, Kim’s face had gone solemn at that, only for it to revert back to her shy grin before Trini could even read into it._

_“Well, what about this line?” Kim asked, pointing at the line directly below her ‘lifeline,’ effectively changing the topic._

_Trini shuffled closer, tracing over the same line lightly with her finger. “Oh, this one?”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“That’s just how many kids you’re gonna have,” she whispered._

_“And how many is that?”_

_Grinning, Trini replied simply, “14.”_

_There was a silence then, Kim trying to take in the information Trini had just relayed to her. Then, she realized again that the other girl was probably pulling her leg._

_“Shut up,” she said, lightly shoving Trini “it does not say that!”_

_“It does too!” Trini argued back, catching Kim’s hand before she can push her again._

_Suddenly, Kim was silent again, being reminded of their proximity by Trini’s warm grip on her wrist. It seemed her heart remembered that she was flirting with a cute girl on the roof at some party too, because it was then that she started to feel self conscious of the thundering in her chest._

_“Well, What does the last line say?” She asked, while clearing her throat in a weak attempt to cover her obnoxiously loud heartbeat._

_Trini smiled, loosening her grip around Kim’s wrist so they could examine it together. She traced over the final line on Kim’s palm with the pad of her thumb lightly, internally preening at how the other girl shivered slightly next to her._

_“The last line?” She asked, and then paused, for dramatic effect, “oh_ wow. _”_

_“What?” Kim said, mildly concerned, “what does it mean?”_

_“Are you ready for this? It’s kind of intense.”_

_“What does it mean?”_

_“This line,” Trini murmured, subconsciously shifting closer to the taller girl, “this line just means you_ really _wanna kiss the person reading your palm right now.”_

 _Kim licked her lips in anticipation, and leaned in slightly. “Oh, wow, you_ are _good.”_

_“I know,” she breathed out, finally closing the gap between the two of them._

-

She woke up to the sound of old 90’s music playing in the background, and Billy handing her a glass of water to drink from. It was clear they were still in the diner, her potatoes and sausages still untouched on the plate in front of her.

“Trini, you have to try to not faint like this when we meet with her,” Billy said, still looking very concerned.

 _Right._ She blacked out and had _that_ flashback because she had to be working with the _She-Devil_ for the next three months.

“Yeah, the meeting’s on Monday,” Zack piped up from the back.

“I know, I know-“ _wait. Monday?_ That was in two days! “Monday?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, frowning, “we have to meet up with her eventually if we’re gonna work with her.”

“But that’s so soon!”

“Better to rip the band-aid off, right?”

Sighing, Trini realized it was useless to argue. If she waited any longer, she’d probably get too lost in her thoughts to function properly. Worst comes to worst, they could meet up with Kim and Trini could just claim it wouldn’t work to have her as their photographer.

“Yeah, I guess,” she glumly agreed, “it’s just gonna take some time to get used to.”

“You mean the fact that we’re working with her in such close proximity, or the fact that you and her are gonna have to room together for the next 3 months?”

_Wait, what?_

At that, Trini fainted again.

Quick on his feet, Billy caught her before she could fall out of the booth. Once he had her secure again, he glared at Jason.

“What?” Jason asked, genuinely confused, “she always says that the three of us always need to room together since we’re ‘boys’ just so she can get her own room.”

Alpha had been looking on sheepishly, regretting his unintentional decision to spark up so much drama, when his text tone went off. Unhappy with the sudden turn of events, he read the text for a brief distraction.

So much for a distraction.

“So…” he trailed off, feeling even more uncomfortable, “how do we tell her the meeting’s been moved to tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that n u keep reading lmao xx
> 
> again i never proofread my shit until it’s months later so like.., u see something that’s like?? u kno why 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ kimothyhart.tumblr.com
> 
> (i used to be ivebeenexposed but yolo)


End file.
